Sweets From The Heart
by Treta Aysel
Summary: The bakery was considered a lucky one. It was were Sugoroku Mouto had met his wife, his son met his wife, and where he hoped his grandson would met his significant other.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Notes: **I converted US currency into Yen, so there is a good chance that it's incorrect.

**Sweets From The Heart:**

The best baked goods in Domino came from the Mouto bakery, owned and founded by Sugoroku Mouto.

After finishing high school he opened the bakery because baking was not only a talent of his but also a joy. He considered his shop to be a lucky one. Lucky because it's where he had first met his wife and where his own son had met his wife. And where he hoped his grandson would meet his significant other as well.

Tragedy struck when the three died in a car crash when Yugi was only a few months old, making Sugoroku his sole caretaker. It had been hard at first trying to take care of both Yugi and the shop, but he had somehow managed it. And when Yugi was old enough he did little chores around the shop.

"Grandpa," Five-year-old Yugi said one night before bed.

"Yes Yugi?" Sugoroku answered as he tucked the boy in.

"Do you think I'll be lucky like you and Papa?" He asked. He had been secretly been hoping since he had learned how his parents and grandparents had met. "I want to find love inside the shop."

The old man just chuckled as he kissed Yugi's forehead. "I'm sure you will. After all it's a tradition in this family."

Yugi beamed in happiness as he laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

-----

Two people were standing outside of a bakery on the other side of the town. Under normal circumstances Atem Arakawa would never had came here with his parents. However today he was in the care of his maid and she had some business to take care of on this side of town. "Is this where poor people shop?" He asked her curiously. He had never been to a place such as this before. It was a brand new experience.

The young maid bent down so she was at his eye-level. "Listen Yami," Yami was his middle name and the one he preferred to go by. Everyone, but his father called him by it. "We don't use those words around here. They are just normal people like you and me regardless of how much money they have. Understand?" The six-year-old nodded as he followed her inside the small bakery.

As soon as they stepped foot inside the aroma of fresh baked cupcakes hit them. Yami's mouth watered as he wriggled out of the maid's grasped and ran up to the glass case. His crimson eyes scanned all the delectable treats.

"They look yummy, huh?" A voice asked from behind the counter.

Glancing up Yami saw a little boy no older than himself looking at him from over the counter. And if no one knew any better he could pass for his twin. His amethyst eyes shimmered in excitement from the fact that someone his own age was in his grandfather's store. "I'm Yugi, what's your name?"

Out of the corner of his eye he looked up at the maid that had taken him here. Currently she was telling the man what treats she wanted. "Nice to meet you Yugi, I'm Yami." He said as politely as he could. "Do you work here?"

The five-year-old giggled and Yami just blinked. Had he said something wrong? "You're funny. I don't work here, my grandpa does. I just help, one day I'd like to work here though."

Yami's mouth formed an 'o' shape as he looked at the ground. So the children of poor people didn't work they just helped. But wasn't that the same as working? "Yami, we got to go." Said the maid as she held open the door for him.

That was quick; he didn't even know that she had finished ordering. "Coming Mai." He said as he ran over to said door. Yami paused and gave one last look at Yugi before leaving. He wanted to try and remember that boy for he was sure he'd never see him again.

"Bye Yami." Yugi cheerfully waved as they walked out the door.

As soon as the customers had left Sugoroku looked down at his young grandson. "So Yugi, did you make a new friend today?"

"Yep, his name is Yami. I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

The old man chuckled as he picked up the small boy. "I'm sure you will. You know, maybe he's the one that you'll end up with."

"Grandpa!" He exclaimed as he turned bright red.

"I'm just teasing you little one. Now why don't you help me ice some of the cupcakes?"

"Okay!" He happily chirped as his grandfather set him down. He hoped desperately that he would one day get to see that boy again.

-------

A sixteen-year-old boy with tricolored hair stared out the window of the Arakawa mansion. Ten years had passed from the day his maid, Mai, had taken him to a small bakery on the side of town that catered to people with less money than his family. It was a day that was never too far from his mind. And neither was that boy that he had met on that day. _'I wonder how old he is now. He didn't look that much younger than me.' _

Yami stood up and turned to his mother. "I'm going out for a while."

"Alright, what time will you be back?" She wasn't the type of mother who needed to know exactly where her child was going. She trusted her son for he gave her no reason not to. The only thing she needed to know was what time was going to get back from where ever it was he was going.

He just shrugged as he walked out the door. "Probably sometime before dinner. Bye Mother."

"Bye honey, I'll see you later."

Yami waved as he left the room. The halls of the mansion were all ornamented in western décor. After a business trip to America his father found the style to his liking and redid the entire mansion like that though the only room in the mansion that still held the Japanese décor was his own room.

At the bottom of the grand stair case he was met by the butler. "Young Master Arakawa, should I alert the driver that you're going somewhere?"

"Yes please, tell them to drive me to the best bakery in town."

The butler was taken aback for s moment before regaining his composure. "Very well young master." The butler left the room and went to go find the driver.

-------

"Yugi, can you man the counter while I put these pies in the oven."

"Sure thing Grandpa." The fifteen-year-old said as he put the boxes on a shelf in the store room. For as long as he could remember Yugi had been helping his grandfather run this small bakery in Domino. In fact he had hoped to keep the bakery in the family and run it himself when his grandfather thought he was ready.

He went to school, yes, but wasn't really interested in going to college. His grandfather wanted him to go so in the next few years they were going to talk about it. The bell up top the door jingled as he walked up to the counter. "Hello and welcome to Mouto Bakery, how can I help you?" He greeted the customer cheerfully.

The customer sighed as he looked around. He walked up to the counter and looked at all the sweets behind the glass case. "I've never been here before, can you recommend anything?"

Yugi nodded as he walked over to the glass case. "Yeah, I can. What exactly are looking for?"

"Anything really, I don't normally eat sweets. In fact I think my mother would have a heart attack if she knew I was here.

Yugi sighed as his gaze drifted to the man standing on the other side of the counter. "How about I name stuff and you can tell me what you think sounds good?"

Yami nodded as he looked at the man serving him for the first time since he had entered the shop. His eyes widened as he was met with the same large amethyst eyes that he had seen so long ago. "Um, yeah, that sounds good."

"Alright, we have tarts, truffles, pies, cobblers, cakes, doughnuts, cupcakes, tea cakes, pasties, scones, beagles, crumpets, croissants, bread, bread sticks, muffins, and brownies."

Yami blinked. He hadn't realized that a small bakery such as this would sell this much stuff. "Um, wow. I think I'll just have a few cupcakes."

"Alright, chocolate cupcakes are at a discount this month."

_'Discount? What's a discount?' _He wasn't use to terms such as that, but it couldn't be that bad right? "Um, okay." So he'd figure he's go ahead for it.

"How many did you want exactly, you just said a few."

"Oh, um, two should be enough."

Yugi smiled at him and nodded. Yami felt heat rise to his cheeks as he tried to avoid his gaze. He pressed the buttons on the cash register to ring up the cupcakes. "That'll be 694.54 yen(1) please."

Yami stared at him as he got out his wallet. That was, that was nothing. Did he even have that small of an amount on him? "Uh, you have change do for 4,628.42(2)?" He asked as he held out the amount to him.

"Yeah, I can make change." He said as he took the money from Yami and quickly made change. It was odd; it was the biggest amount that he had seen in a while. "Let me get a box for your cupcakes."

"No need." Yami said as he picked one of the two up and headed out the door.

"But-"

"That one's for you." He called over his shoulder as he left the shop.

Yugi watched the disappearing figure before going to see if his grandfather needed help. "No customers?" The old man asked as Yugi joined him in the kitchen.

"One just left." He said as he picked up the last pies for the day.

"And?" Sugoroku asked as he began putting the ingredients away for the day.

"And it was odd. He bought me a cupcake." Sugoroku chuckled as he watched Yugi wash as couple of the pans.

"Sounds like someone has a crush one you of you ask me."

The teen just rolled his eyes as he scrubbed the dishes. "I highly doubt that Grandpa."

"I wouldn't doubt yourself just yet. You never know."

--------

Yami examined the chocolate cupcake in his hands. He had no idea what possessed him to go down to that small shop and buy a cupcake for him and that boy. It wasn't like that boy couldn't get his own cupcake and probably for free. "Might as well and eat it." He muttered as he unwrapped it form the paper and took a bite out of it. He chewed it slowly savoring every little piece that he tasted. _'Delicious. It's easy to see why it's best bakery in town.' _

"Young Master, where to now?" The driver asked from the front.

"Home please."

"Yes young master."

--------

For next three weeks Yami stopped by the small bakery every day. He tried to convince himself that it was all to try the different sweets that they had to offer, but deep down inside he knew it was all to see Yugi. He bought two of everything and gave one to Yugi.

"Good Afternoon Yami." Yugi greeted as bell jingled. They were on a first-name basis. "How are you today?"

Yami smiled at the greeting. "I'm doing well little one. How about yourself?"

"I'm fine. What can I get for you today?" The teen asked as he leaned the broom he had been sweeping with against the counter.

Yami thought for a moment as he looked among the sweets. "You're favorite. I want to try your favorite." Yugi felt himself blush as he put some plastic gloves and took out two pieces of chocolate fudge. He knew the routine by heart now it had been the same since he had first came in here. He had tried to tell Yami not to pay for his, that he could just get it for free, but Yami insisted on paying for one for himself as well.

"That'll be 465.09(3) yen." Yami, himself, had also learned to carry smaller amounts of money the he first had when he had started coming there.

"Here you go." He said as he handed the cash over.

"Thanks, for both the sweets and the business."

"You're welcome Yugi. I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner one night?" He asked in an uneasy voice. _'What am I doing? I don't even know if he's into guys. Oh well, what's life without trying.'_

"Ye-yeah, I'd love to." He answered as his cheeks became even redder.

Yami smiled at him. "Great, what time are you done on tomorrow?"

"Well, the shop closes a-"

"Just pick him up at 5'oclock." Sugoroku irrupted as he came to the front of the shop.

"But Grandpa the shop that closes at six."

The old man gave Yugi a dangerous look. "I don't want to hear it Yugi. You've helped me out a great deal in this shop but at the cost of your own social life. Go and have fun I can handle one closing by myself."

"Yes Grandpa."

Yami smiled as he looked between the two. "Great, I'll pick you up at five then. See you tomorrow Yugi."

"Bye Yami."

Yami left the shop and got in the backseat of the BMW. "Back home please." He said before the diver could ask. On the way home all he did was stare out the window thinking about where he was going to take Yugi. _'Well, I don't want to go too fancy and flaunt the money around. Maybe somewhere cheep." _

"Hey I have a question."

"Yes?" The driver asked as he turned left at the next stop sign.

"What's a good thing to do on a first date?"

The driver gave him a strange look through the rearview mirror before saying."Well young master it's been a while since I've been on a date, but I went on a picnic with my wife on our first date."

"A picnic sounds wonderful. I'm sure he'll love that."

"He'll?" The driver asked, making sure he had heard right, but Yami ignored him as he grabbed a pen and paper to begin planning the picnic.

--------

The next evening Yugi had gotten off work at four so he had a full hour to prepare for his date with Yami. And he was beyond nervous. He had never been on a date before, not that he really wanted to go on one with anyone anyways. This was a new experience. Hell, he didn't even know why he had said yes.

"Yugi!" His grandfather called from the shop. "You're date is here."

He looked at himself one last time in the mirror before taking a deep breath in. "Coming!" He called as he straightened his shirt.

He headed down the stairs that lead into the kitchen. He guided his way through the mess trying not to get anything on him. "Hey." He greeted them as he came out.

"Hey." Yami greeted back as his eyes scanned over the fifteen-year-old in front of him. He was dressed in a plaid, button up shirt and khaki pants. "You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you." He returned the compliment. Yami was dressed in a dark pair of blue jeans and light blue polo shirt. "So, where are we going?"

"On a picnic."

"Sounds like fun."

"You two have fun and be back before eleven."

"Bye." The called as they left the shop.

The BMW was parked on the street and the two got in. Yami had told the driver that he wanted to be alone with his date and had given the man the night off. "Here you are." He said as he opened the door for him.

Yugi giggled as he slid in to his seat. "Wow, you are quite the gentleman." He teased. Yami just grinned widely as he shut the door and went around to the other door to get in. "So, where are we going for our picnic?"

"You'll see."

Yugi said nothing more as he pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. The drive there was silent and few words were spoken between them. But it wasn't an awkward silence; oh no they were quite comfortable with it.

"Well here we are." Yami said after a good, solid ten minutes of silence.

"We're at the park?" Yugi asked as he looked around. He currently found himself in a parking lot across the street from the largest park in Domino.

"Yep and it's already all set up."

True enough it was all set up in the middle of the field; a blanket, wicker basket, and a few candles were all sitting out. The two sauntered over and sat down. "So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Well, my parents died when I was an infant along with my grandma. It's not so bad, I mean I wish I had gotten to know them, but you can't mourn the loss of someone you've never met. So I've lived with my grandfather all of my life. And when I get older I want to take over the bakery from him one day." He explained the basic facts. "What about you?"

"Well," He began as he took out some plates for the two of them. "I'm the son of Akunumkanon Arakawa."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Isn't your family partners with the Mubarak family in that war machine company?" He asked before Yami could finish talking.

"Kinda. The Arakawa Family of Japan and the Mubarak Family of Egypt both created machines of war and were powerful on their own. My great grandparents wanted to company the companies making them more powerful from it. So, my grandparent's marriage was arranged, merging the two companies into one."

"I have a question. If you are who you say you are, not that I don't believe you, but why do you come to our bakery? And why did you ask me out?"

He sighed as he put the food on both of the plates. "Well, I had been to your bakery a long time ago when I was little with my maid, Mai, and I remembered seeing you there. I guess you could say my curiosity got the best of me and I wanted to see if you still worked there. And as for why I asked you out, it's because I wanted to get to know you better."

It took a moment for it to dawn on Yugi that the six-year-old that he had met that day ten years ago was in fact Yami. His eyes got wider as he watched the young man in front of him finish filing their plates with food. "Wait! That was YOU!" Yami raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I had completely forgotten about that day until you said something. How did you remember that?"

Yami shrugged as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "I think it's because I'm older than you and it was something out of the ordinary for me."

"Oh well." He glanced down at the food in front of him. "This looks good."

During dinner the two of them talked and got to know each other better. They talked about their likes, dislikes, dreams, and goals for the future. Yami glanced down at his watch and saw what time it was. "Its eight thirty now. Wow we've been out here for three hours."

"I don't have to be home until eleven so we could do something else until then."

"There's a full moon tonight. Let's go for a walk on the beach."

"That sounds like fun."

The two packed up the stuff and carried it back to the BMW. It was another ten minute silent drive from the park to the nearest beach.

It was a nice, clear night and perfect for taking a walk on the beach. It wasn't too windy and the sea was calm. Yugi took a deep breath in, inhaling the smell of the salty sea air. "That's a nice smell."

Yami grasped Yugi's smaller hand in his own and they walked along the beach. It was mostly in silence, but a few words were spoken between them. "Would you like to go out again one night?"

Yugi nodded as his eyes drifted from the ocean over to Yami. "Yeah, I'd love to. I had a really great time tonight."

His smile made Yami's heart sore with delight. "Great I'll stop by the shop and see what you want to do. Now I think I should get you back home. I don't want to make a bad impression on your grandfather dropping you off later."

Yugi just nodded as he looked back at the ocean one last time before following Yami back to the car. It was just nearing ten thirty when he dropped him off. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Yami commented.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "If you come here than you're sure to find me here working. I'll see you then. Oh, and thanks for taking me out tonight. I had a great time."

Yami gave him a smile in return. "Thanks, me too. Bye."

Before saying his own good bye Yugi leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

Yugi got out and walked to the front of the bakery. He dug his keys out of his pocket. Before unlocking the door he looks back at Yami in his car and gave a small wave bye. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Quietly he tip-toed trough the shop and upstairs so he didn't wake his grandfather, who always went to bed early.

"Yugi? Is that you?" Sugoroku asked from his chair in the living.

Yugi poked his head into the living room, eyes wide. "Grandpa! What are you doing up? I'd thought you would have gone to bed by now?"

Sugoroku folded the paper that he had been reading and set it on the coffee table. "And miss the chance to ask you how your first date went? Never. So sit down boy and tell me how it went."

Yugi walked over and sat down on the couch that was next to the chair that his grandfather always sat in. "It was great. We went to the park and had a picnic and after we went for a walk on the beach for a little bit."

The old man gave his grandson a wide smile. "Sounds romantic. Are you two going to go out again?"

"Mmhmm, we're going to talk about it when he makes his daily stop to the bakery."

"So he's still going to come and get sweets even though he already asked you out."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, well he doesn't have my phone number or anything. I think we'll exchange that the next time we go out. I just had forgotten to ask. I'm sure he did too."

------

Yami walked through the front door of the mansion only to be greeted by his mother, who was coming down the stairs. "Oh you're back. How was your date?" She asked as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Great, we had a nice time."

"That's good. Will we ever meet her?"

That question made him want to vomit. He had told her that he was going on a date, but didn't really give any details on who he was going with so of course his mother thought that it was a female. "I don't know Mother, I'm going to bed."

"Oh alright, good night honey."

Yami said nothing more as he trudged up the stairs and went into his own room. Not even bothering to change out of his clothes he lay down and went right to sleep.

-------

Over the next two months the two of them went on dates every Friday. Each week they switched who would plan where and what they were going to do on their date. Everywhere they went and everything they did on their dates was new each time. In fact they never did the same thing twice.

"I'll see you next week?" Yami asked softly as they pulled up in front of the bakery.

"Yep, I believe that it's my turn to pick where we go."

"I believe so too." He said as he leaned over and gave Yugi a gently kiss on the lips.

"Yami, will I ever meet your parents? Or even see where you live?" Yugi asked once they had parted.

"Maybe, but not yet. I plan on telling them tonight that I'm dating a guy. I think I put it off long enough, don't you?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, but I hope it all goes well. There's no telling how they are going to react to something like that."

"Let me worry about that okay. I'll give you a call tomorrow alright?"

"Alright, good night and good luck."

"Night."

'I love you's' were never spoken. It was a step that they weren't ready for, at least not yet. And both of them hoped that one day they would be ready to speak those words.

But deep down inside they knew that their affection for each other was becoming something more.

--------

As quietly as he could he opened the grand front doors to the mansion. Yami stepped inside and shut the door as quietly as he could before going up the stairs. As he start down the long hallway to his room he noticed that light came from his father's den. _'He's probably working.' _He thought to himself. _'I probably shouldn't disturb him. I guess telling them tomorrow wouldn't hurt.' _

Before he could make it past the cracked door he heard his father calling to him. "Atem, come in here please." He froze right where he was before slowly opening the door to the room.

"Yes father?" He asked as he pushed open the door and stepped inside the study. He glanced around and saw his mother was also there.

"Your mother tells me that you've lately been dating someone." Akunumkanon began as he took his reading glasses off and looked at his one and only son. "Is this true?"

"Yes Father." He answered plain and simple.

"Care to tell us about her?"

Yami felt his heart drop to his stomach and his throat dry up. This was what he wanted to come and talk to them about. He took a deep breath in and wetted his dry lips. "Alright, I've wanted to tell you this anyways. Yes it's true that I've been seeing someone, but they're not exactly female." He shifted his crimson gaze from his father to the floor.

Akunumkanon raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, and what pray tell, are they exactly?"

"Male, he's a male."

His mother let out a chocked gasp and covered her mouth with a delicate hand. His father closed his eyes for a moment in thought before getting up. Without a word he walked over to his son. He drew his right hand back and swung it full force.

Yami stumbled back a bit from the impact of the hit. Stunned he raised his hand up to his injured cheek.

"I don't want you to see him anymore."

"Bu-"

"I don't want to hear it. You will no longer see him and we will over look this error in your judgment. Do it tomorrow please because the day after I want you to meet the daughter of a friend of mine. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Father." He answered in a heartbreaking tone.

"Good, you may leave."

Yami left and shut the door silently behind him. He felt his crimson eyes fill with tears but he just blinked them away. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. He should've seen something like this happening. _'I feel so stupid for not preparing for this. I should've known that this would be the reaction I would get. Oh Ra, how is Yugi going to feel when I break up with him if I'm feeling like this now?'_

The more he thought about it the more it kept him up. It wasn't until around two a.m. he finally fell asleep.

-------

Sugoroku was working the front of the shop the next day. Since Yugi was so keen on taking over the bakery one day he wanted to give his grandson the chance to learn how to bake everything they sold. "Welcome!" He greeted the newest customer cheerfully before they were even in through the door.

"Hi." Yami greeted the old man back somberly. "Where's Yugi?"

The elder eyed Yami. He could clearly see that the young man before him hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, but decided that it would go against his better judgment if he said anything. "He's in the kitchen. You can just go on back there."

"Thanks."

-------

Yugi hummed happily to himself as he put the two apple pies in the oven. He set the timer and glanced up at the clock. It was now ten o'clock which meant in two hours he could have a lunch break and hopefully Yami would call.

The door swung open and he assumed that it was his grandfather. "I just put the pies in." He said as he turned around to face him and was a bit surprised when he saw Yami there instead. "What are you doing here?"

Yami didn't say a word and avoided the younger's gaze. Yugi blinked. "What's wrong?" He asked him softly.

"I…I need to talk to you about something."

The amethyst-eyed teen ushered him over to a few chairs and together they sat down. "Alright, what's wrong? It looks like something's bothering you. Did you tell your parent's?"

Inhaling a deep breath Yami told him. "Yes, I did. And I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore."

"Wh-what?"

"We can't date anymore. I'm sorry."

Yugi felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as tears spilled out of his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Yami got up from his chair and slowly walked over to Yugi.

Kneeling down next to him he pulled the younger into an embrace and just held him for a few minutes. "I'm sorry." He whispered into his ear. He gently placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Yugi said nothing as he felt the heat from the others body leave and footsteps fade away into nothingness. He stayed there for quite awhile, not daring to move. Hoping this was all a bad dream and he would soon wake up. "Yugi, are those pies ready yet?" His grandfather called from the other room.

He barely caught it as he stood up to go check on the pies. "Yugi?" Sugoroku's voice was closer this time and it sounded like it came from right behind him. "Is something the matter?"

Fresh tears welled up and sobs wracked his body. "H-he broke up with me Grandpa."

Sugoroku embraced his grandson and patted him on the back. "There, there. It'll be alright. I'm sure he'll come to his senses sooner or later."

Yugi bit his lower lip and nodded. "Grandpa, if you don't mind, can I have today off?"

Sugoroku nodded. "Of course you can. I, too, know how badly first heartbreaks can hurt."

He said nothing as he glumly walked up the stairs to his room.

------

En route to the mansion all the unshed tears that he held came pouring out all at once.

------

The very next afternoon Yami had to push aside all emotions that he held from the break up and go with his parents over to a collogue of his father's house for a luncheon. There he was supposed to be introduced to said girl his parents wanted him to see. "Now Atem, the Mazaki's are an important family here in Japan." Akunumkanon informed his son as the three of them were shown into the dining room. "Do your best to charm their daughter and hopefully we can get a partnership with their company."

"Yes Father."

The butler opened the doors and showed them inside. A family of three was standing there, ready to great them. "Ah Hajime, my dear friend it's been a long time since we've seen each other. You remember my wife Emiko and my son Atem."

"Yes, yes. Emiko you're as lovely as ever." Hajime completed the woman in front of him before turning to the young man next to him. "And my, haven't you've grown up into quite the young man since the last time I saw you. Do you go by your first name now or does everyone still call you Yami?"

"Everyone, but Father still calls me Yami. It's the name I prefer."

Hajime just nodded. "Well, we all have our preferences."

'_You don't know how true that is.' _Yami thought to himself bitterly. If he could have his preference it would be spending time with Yugi not standing there meeting this man's daughter.

Hajime cleared his throat and got on with it. "Anyways, Akunumkanon you remember my wife Mizuki don't you?"

Akunumkanon nodded. "Yes I do and might I say you look very ravishing in that dress of yours."

The woman giggled as she turned red. "Thank you. You always know how to flatter a woman. My I present our daughter to you." She said as she gestured to the young woman next to her. "Akunumkanon, Emiko, Atem; this is our daughter Anzu."

The brunette next to them gave a small nod of her head. "Hello," She spoke in a soft voice. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, shall we sit down and eat?" Hajime asked as he and his wife lead Akunumkanon and Emiko over to the table.

Yami looked over at Anzu and held out his arm for her. Blushing she accepted it and let him lead her over to them table. Stopping at her chair she released his arm and he pulled it out and allowed her to sit in it before pushing it back in. "Thank you." She said once she was fully seated.

He just gave a simple nod of the head as he walked around to his seat and sat down. Once all were fully seated at the table the luncheon commenced.

After they were done eating Anzu took Yami on a tour of the garden. Their parents thought it would be a great opportunity for the two of them to get to know each other even better. Yami barely listened to her as she talked on and on. It was just that his mind was set on one person and one person alone; Yugi.

------

For the next three years Yami and Anzu dated. He was only doing it to please his mother and father, but her, on the other hand, was fully developing feelings for him. He tried his best not to notice for it just made him yearn more and more for Yugi. _'I wonder how he's doing. I haven't seen or spoken to him since the day I broke up with him.' _

"Atem, where do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Anzu asked as she looked at her new dress in a full length mirror.

No one called him Yami anymore; everyone called him by his first name. In fact he wanted it that way because it reminded him of the way _he _said his name. "I don't care. Anywhere you want to go is fine."

A smile graced her lips. "Great, I'll make the reservations." With that she left the room to go call the restaurant of her choice.

Sighing he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Inside the box was a gold band with a single diamond. Tonight he was going to ask her to marry him. Sighing he put the box back in his pocket. He hoped he could live with this lie.

-------

"Bye, have a nice day." Yugi waved goodbye to the couple leaving the shop.

After having his heart shattered by Yami he made a point never to have gone out with anyone again. Instead he focused on furthering his training in the bakery. He told his grandfather that he had decided he wasn't going to college and after high school he worked for him full time. And he pushed his childish dream of ever finding love in the bakery away.

Sighing he turned on the TV to the news. There on the screen was Akunumkanon Arakawa. To his right was his son Yami and wife. To his left was some woman and her parents.

"_Today I would like to announce the engagement between my son Atem Arakawa and my good friend Hajime Mazaki's daughter Anzu Mazaki. This will further our two companies along and support each other."_

Yugi turned it off there. He couldn't watch it anymore. It was like adding insult to injury. His amethyst eyes filled with new tears. Tears that he thought he had cried out. "Yugi, could you go to the store on your break and get a few more bottle of vegetable oil. I know the supply truck is coming tomorrow, but I don't think we have enough until then."

He wiped away the fresh tears and turned around forcing a smile to his face. "Sure thing Grandpa. Can I take my break now? Or are you going to be baking something right now?" He didn't want to just leave if Sugoroku was in the middle of baking. Since he was getting older his memory kept on diminishing and he Yugi needed to remind him when to turn off the oven in the kitchen.

Sugoroku shook his head. He knew his Grandson was concerned about him, but he didn't need to be watched every second. "Just go. I'll be fine for a little bit."

"If you say so." He said as he took a few yen from the tip jar. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Alright, bye."

-------

The nearest supermarket was exactly ten blocks away and for six in the evening on a Thursday it was unusual busy. _'Some holiday must be coming up.' _He thought as he put two bottles of vegetable oil in his basket.

The sudden burst of people had an impact on the line to the check out, making it way longer than normal. When he got to the check out he got out of there as fast as he could, practically running down the street. Five blocks away from the shop he thought he smelt smoke in the air. Another block closer he saw the smoke rising up from the air. That's when it hit him. "Grandpa!" Dropping the bag he took off running full speed ahead.

-------

"This is nice." Anzu commented as they entered the largest church in Domino. It had a nice, large sanctuary for their wedding ceremony.

"It is." He commented dryly as he looked around at all the stained glass windows.

"So, do you have a place in mind to do our wedding cake?" She asked as they left the church.

Yami let out a loud sigh. They had only been engaged for a week and she was already all over making wedding plans. _'I do have one person in mind. His cakes would probably be better than anyone you could get.'_ "No, I don't. Listen Anzu, I'm going to walk home tonight. I'll give you a call tomorrow." He told her as he opened the car door for her.

"Alright." She said in a concerned voice. Leaning over she gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He shut the door for her and waved as the car drove out of sight. When it was gone he walked down the street in the direction of the bakery.

--------

Yugi skidded to a stop as he came around the corner to the block of the bakery. Looking down the street he saw flames coming from their shop. As calmly as he could he walked down the street, praying that his grandfather had gotten out alright.

Squad cars, fire trucks and an ambulance were parked right in front of the bakery. "Grandpa!" He yelled as he scanned the crowed of observers as he prayed to every single religious god that his grandfather was alright. "Grandpa, where are you?"

"Yeah, there was one person in there, but there coming out with him now." He heard an officer say.

He whirled around and saw two firefighters coming out with a body. Immediately he recognized it at his grandfather. He tired to move but was stopped by an officer. "I'm sorry, but you'll need to step back behind the line. This is a crime scene."

He opened his mouth to say something, but another voice spoke. "That's his grandfather." Turing around he saw Yami ducking under the police tape.

The officer gave him a stern look before looking back at Yugi. "He's still alive, but they're going to take him to the hospital. You can ride in the ambulance." When they both began towards it, he stopped Yami. "I'm sorry, only family members can ride."

"He is." Yugi said as they climbed up in the back with the paramedics. The ride to the hospital was a silent one.

-------

Yami paced back and forth in the waiting room. They had been there half an hour and heard nothing on how Sugoroku was doing. "You don't have to stay you know." Yugi said from his seat in the waiting room. It was the first word he had spoken directly to him.

Shaking his head Yami sat down next to Yugi. "I'm staying; it wouldn't feel right leaving you here alone."

"What about your fiancé? Don't you have a wedding to plan?"

Yami inhaled sharply. "Oh, you heard about that?"

"All of Japan heard about it."

Before he could respond a doctor entered the waiting room. "Are you two the family of Sugoroku Mouto?" He asked the two of them. They looked at each other and nodded. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but he didn't make it. He inhaled too much smoke and his old lungs couldn't handle it. You can come say your goodbyes and tomorrow at a decent hour we'll release the body to you."

"Thank you." They both stood up and followed the doctor down the hall.

Yami lingered in the doorway as he watched Yugi enter the room. Slowly the eighteen-year-old walked up to the bed. A nurse was unhooking all the cords and IV from him. She looked up and gave him a sympatric smile. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." She said as she left the room, brushing by Yami on her way out.

Sighing heavily Yugi sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Water filled his eyes. "I'm sorry Grandpa. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have left you there alone. I knew something like this would've happened."

"Yugi," The edge of the bed shifted under the weight of another body. "It's not your fault. Things like this happen."

He placed his arm around Yugi's shoulder and to his surprise the young man next to him, leaned against him. "I know, but it hurts so much."

"I know, I know."

"Oh god, I have to set up a meeting with a funeral home,"

"Yugi."

"Go to both insurance agencies,"

"Yugi…"

"Contact a lawyer."

"Yugi!" Said man turned and looked at Yami. "We can do all that tomorrow. And until we can get everything sorted out you can stay with me." It was going to be awkward for a little bit, but hopefully it marked a new passage in their relationship.

-------

With Yami's help it was much easier to deal with everything. He helped him set up the funeral, gone to the meetings with the insurance agents and the lawyer, and now he was helping him make plans to the rebuild the shop. During everything Anzu had been forgotten and they had grown closer and gotten to know each other all over again.

"Yugi."

Yugi looked up from the papers in front of him and was met with Yami's lips. Startled he gasped, opening his mouth a little, allowing Yami to slip his tongue in his mouth. Without breaking the kiss Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap, deepening the kiss even more.

"Yami!" A startled Anzu cried from where she stood in the doorway.

The two of them parted only to see her staring at them. Yugi slid off the other's lap and slowly walked over to the door. "I'll leave you two alone." He said before he disappeared out the door.

Anzu watched him go before turning back to her fiancé. "Anzu, sit down. I have a lot to tell you." As soon as she took her seat and he began explaining everything to her.

When he was finished all was silent for a moment. Anzu cleared her throat. "If you love him as much as you say then why are you still here with me and not with him?" She asked. Yes, she was hurt on the inside, but she didn't want to trap him in a loveless marriage. Yami started at her wide-eyed. "Go after him and be happy. I love you and I want you to be happy. And if that happiness is with someone then so be it."

"Thank you." He whispered as he kissed her on the forehead before getting up to go find where Yugi went to.

-------

Yugi hid in the maze out in the garden. He had nowhere else to go until the shop was done. It was true that he had fallen back in love with Yami, hell, he wasn't even sure if he had fallen out of love. But he didn't want to have his already fragile heart broken again.

"There you are." Yami said as he sat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to hide for a while. Where's your fiancé?"

"She broke up with me after I told her everything that had happened over the last few years. She told me she wanted me to be happy and be with the one I really love."

"You love me?" He asked as he looked at him in the eyes. Those unspoken words had been spoken for the first time.

Yami nodded as he brushed a blonde bag out of Yugi's eyes. "I never stopped loving you. I only broke up with you because of my father."

"She really wanted you to be happy? And being with me makes you happy?"

He nodded. "Though I have no idea what I'm going to tell my parents, hell they don't even know you're staying here."

"Just tell them the truth and if they don't like it oh well."

Yugi had a point it was his life. He was an adult and in charge of his own fate now. And the bakery/apartment was almost done so if they got kicked it out they could stay in a hotel for awhile.

When the sun was going down behind the horizon was when they headed back inside of the mansion. When they came out of the maze his parents were out on the patio eating dinner. "Oh Atem, there you are." Akunumkanon said as he took a sip of wine. His eyes fell upon the young man besides his son. "Who is this?"

"Father, Mother this is Yugi." He hadn't exactly told his mother and father that they had a guest. His father had been on a business trip and his mother had been spending a great deal of time with Anzu and her mother. He didn't find it extremely important to tell them.

Emiko slowly set down her fork on her plate. Akunumkanon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Anzu told us that you two have decided to call off the wedding. Care to tell us why?"

The two looked at each other before anything else was said. "Yes, it's quite simple. Though she loves me I don't love her and want to be with the one I love. And Yugi is that one."

Akunumkanon glared at the two and Emiko looked down uncomfortably. "Honey, is this your way of telling us you're gay?" She said in a slow and soft voice.

"I'm telling you the same thing I tried tell you three years ago. We dated three years ago and you made me break up with him, but I still love him even to this day. I don't care whether or not you accept it because this time I'm not going to leave him."

"Well, if that's the case then I'm afraid the company will have to go to your cousin Seto." Akunumkanon told them as he stood up. "Because there is no way I'm giving the company to my homosexual son and his boyfriend."

Emiko watched her husband leave before looking at the two. "I'm sorry; your father doesn't know how to handle this. I'll go talk to him."

"Mother, it's okay. I never really wanted to run the company anyways. In fact as soon as the bakery is finished we'll be out of here and you'll never have to see us again."

"Honey, you don't have to leave."

"It doesn't matter; I've already made up my mind."

Sighing she looked at the two of them. "Now, the two of you should sit down and eat. You're not leaving yet and it's not an excuse to make you two go hungry."

"Thank you Mrs. Arakawa" Yugi said politely as he and Yami sat down at the table and began to eat.

------

During their time at the mansion they barely spoke to his parents or cousin and spent most of the time in the kitchen with the cook. For every meal Yami made some sort of desert for everyone to try. He had told his boyfriend that he wanted to learn so they could split the work between them; one half one would be in the kitchen and other would be behind the counter. Then they'd switch.

The rebuilding of the bakery and apartment above it didn't take that long. In fact it had all but taken a month and a half to rebuild it. Furniture and replenishing products was a problem, but they had gotten around it and taken care of.

Currently Yugi was sweeping up the shop while Yami was putting a few cakes behind the glass counter. He looked up and saw quite a few people standing out there, waiting for it to open.

"I think today is going to be a good day." He said as he put the broom against the wall and dumped out the dust pan.

Yami nodded. "I think so too, it's been closed for two months and it is the best bakery in Domino. People are eager to see if it's still the best with us running it. I'd like to stay and help you, but I'll probably be in the kitchen a lot."

Yugi just smiled at him. "No worries. That's what we hired Jou for." Jounouchi or as most people called him, Jou, was a friend of Yugi's was a friend from high school. When he had heard what happened he offered to help out around the shop once they got it back into shape. And gratefully they accepted his offer.

Said blonde looked up from the cash register at his name being mentioned. "What?" He asked as he looked between the two of them.

"Nothing." They said together. Shrugging the blonde turned back to putting money in the cash register.

"Well, you ready to open the shop?" Yami asked as they walked over to the door.

"Yeah, are you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's do it then."

Together they reached out and flipped the sign from closed to open; ready to begin the first day of their new business and lives together.

**(1) About seven dollars  
**

**(2) About fifty dollars**

**(3) About five dollars  
**

**AN: Holy crap, twenty-two pages in Word? Are you kidding me? Well, it's certainly longer than I would've expected. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read it. Also, thanks to my friend Heather for beta reading it. Tell me what you think. **

**Until next time, **

**Princess Cornelia **


End file.
